


Mystic Messenger Boyfriend Scenarios

by Honeywhip



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhip/pseuds/Honeywhip
Summary: ❥ Boyfriend scenarios with all your favorite Mystic Messenger boys~!  Requests closed. (Also includes Jaehee and Saeran!)





	1. they get you a present

❦[ Zen ]❦

"Y/n, I've got a surprise for you~" Zen cooed, hugging you from behind.

"What is it?" You asked, smiling.

"Close your eyes." Zen covered your eyes with his hands and guided you.

"Are you ready?" He asked you.

"Yup." He pulled away his hands and stood in front of you.

"Is that a new shirt?" You asked. It wasn't unlike him to surprise you by wearing new clothes, thus time was no different.

"Oh, you noticed! I knew you would! But that's not the only surprise..." He said as he pulled a book out from behind him.

"A scrapbook? Aw!" You flipped through the pages.

"I made sure to put extra pictures of me in there too." He pointed to an entire page filled with pictures of him.

"Thanks!" You pulled him into a hug.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You and Seven decided to go to the movies. You stepped out of your car and looked up, seeing the red haired male waiting for you outside. He was carrying a gift bag in one hand and had his phone out in the other.

"Hey!" You said, giving him a hug. "What's with the bag?"

"It's a little something for you." He handed you the bag and you looked inside.

Inside was a brand new laptop. You gasped at what an expensive gift it was.

"Thank you! You didn't have to buy me something so expensive!" You said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't sweat it." He side hugged you as you walked into the theater.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were on your way to meet Yoosung at the park for a picnic. You strolled through the grass towards the big tree he promised he'd be at. On the grass was the blond boy himself, who was watching the leaves rustle in the wind while sitting on a red and white checkered blanket. He spotted to you and waved, calling for you. You waved back and ran over to him.

"Hey! I missed you!" He said, smiling and hugging you.

"I missed you too!" You hugged back.

"While I was walking here, I seen something that I think would be perfect for you!" He started digging into his picnic basket and pulled out a small box and handed it to you. It was white with a (favorite color) ribbon around it. You untied it and opened the box. Inside was a glittering necklace with a (favorite color) heart pendant.

"I love it! Thank you!" You said, smiling and hugging him.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

Jumin had been gone on a business trip for a week and today was the day he would be coming home. In exchange for taking care of Elizabeth 3rd, he promised to take you out to dinner.

You walked into the fancy restaurant and scanned the room for Jumin. You spotted him reading a book next to the window and walked over to him, sitting in the chair across from him.

"I missed you! How was your trip?" You asked, hanging your purse on your chair.

"It went fairly well. Was Elizabeth well behaved?" Jumin closed his book and set his book down.

"Of course she was." You smiled at him.

"Oh, and I was reading this book on the trip home. You should really give it a read." He pushed the book he was reading towards you.

"The Language of a Cat... I'll make sure to read it!" You flipped through the pages of the book.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

Jaehee had been busy with work for the past few days, so you had asked if she wanting to visit a new cafe that had opened up. You sat in the cozy cafe, sipping your latte, and looking at the features of the room while you waited for Jaehee to arrive.

You glanced out of the window and seen a rushed Jaehee enter the cafe.

"My apologies for being late, Elizabeth 3rd had a bit of an accident in the office..." She said, sitting in the chair across from you and letting out a big sigh.

"Don't stress about it." You assured.

"Oh, I got you something while I was out of town the other day..." She said, digging through her purse and pulling out a small grey box. You took the small box and opened it, and inside was a (Favorite color) watch.

"Thank you, I've been needing one of these!" You took the watch out if the box and put it on your wrist.

"You're very welcome." She smiled.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were lounging around on the couch watching TV when Saeran approached you.

"I'm tired of you borrowing my DS." He said, handing you a box.

"Oh? Thank you!" You said happily, Saeran walked away with a heavy blush on his face.


	2. Pick up lines

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were watching TV on the couch when Zen started walking back and forth in front of you.

"What's up?" You asked, slightly annoyed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I have to walk by again." He asked, still standing in front of the TV.

"Watch out! This is the good part!" You said, dismissing his words. He sighed and sat on the couch with you and watched TV.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were messing around online with your laptop on the couch when Seven face planted in front of you.

"Are you okay?" You asked, setting your laptop aside and kneeling down next to him.

"Do you have a band-aid?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm sure we have some in the-" You were interrupted by him.

"Cuz I've fallen for you!" He pointed at you with a smirk.

"So you're not hurt then." You said in confusion.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did scrape my knee..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll... Get some Band-Aids then..." You got up to go get a bandage for him.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung had just finished chasing down an ice cream truck and sat on a bench eating.

"Hey, Y/n." He asked.

"Yeah?" You looked at him curiously.

"There are 20 letters in the alphabet, right?" He asked.

"Nope, you're missing a few." You replied after counting the letters on your fingers.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot U R A Q T!" He said, smiling.

"I think you're still missing one..." You said, oblivious that this wasn't a serious question.

"I'm saving the D for later." He winked at you. You were confused at first, but slowly got it. You both started laughing uncontrollably, and Yoosung dropped his ice cream.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You and Jumin sat criss cross on the floor, playing with Elizabeth using a shoelace. You giggled as she nibbled at the string.

"They call me the cat whisperer." He says to you as you dragged the lace across the floor.

"Oh? Interesting..." You pulled the string away from the cat and she chased it across the floor once more.

"...Because I know exactly what the pussy needs." He looked up at you and smirked.

"I'm going to leave now..." You said, leaving the awkward situation.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You were putting on your makeup for work when Jeahee walked in.

"You really shouldn't wear makeup, you're messing with perfection!" She said, giggling to herself.

"Hah, good one. I'm still wearing makeup though." You giggled, nearly messing up your eyeliner.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were in your room, listening to one of your favorite songs and singing loudly to it. Saeran was trying to take a nap on the couch. He was fed up with it and went to confront you, knocking on your door.

"Yeah?" You replied.

"Are you a fire alarm? Cause you're really loud and annoying!" He said. You took the hint and stopped singing.


	3. They get jealous

❦[ Zen ]❦

Zen insisted that he bring you to get some cute new clothes, because yours were apparently 'so last year'. So you put on a blue dress that he had picked out for you and exited the dressing room. You were looking at yourself in the mirror when a employee who was at the desk started talking to you.

"That color suites you." He said. You turned around to him.

"Oh, thanks... I don't really think I like it though..." You said, looking at yourself in the mirror once more. You felt someone push you into the dressing room and pin you against the wall.

"Do you know him?" It was Zen. His eyes drilled into yours.

"N- No! He just started talking to me! I swear!" You said, trying to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"If he does that again... Don't talk to him..." He said, leaving you in the dressing room.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You and Seven were walking around the mall. As you browsed some clothes, Seven explored a different part of the store. A stranger came up to you and pinned you against the wall.

"Dude, get off!" You said, pushing him away. Seven heard you say this and headed towards you.

"What're you putting up such a fuss about?!" The stranger said to you, shoving you away. Seven was behind you and caught you before you could fall. You could tell that he shot a intimidating glare towards him, as the stranger ran away.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung were sitting in the park. He swore he heard an ice cream truck in the distance, so he ran towards it, leaving you sitting on the bench. While you admired the scenery around you, a stranger sat next to you. Unknown to you, he also had his arm on the back of the bench where you were sitting. You looked over to see an enraged Yoosung.

"Aw, did the ice cream out run you?" You asked. You figured that's why he looked so angry, since he didn't have anything in his hands.

He grabbed your arm and ran away from the park with you, all the way to his house. Then he pinned you against the wall.

"What's wrong..?" You asked. You were concerned that you may have done something to anger him.

"I don't want you to touch any other men... or talk to any other men... Look at any other men... Don't even think of any other men... Are we clear?" He whispered in a low voice. You shook under his grasp.

"Y- Yes..." You said.

"Then let's play some video games!" He said, smiling. Almost as if he was another person.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

Jumin had to stop by his work to pick up something before you went out to dinner. While you waited outside his office, a stranger walked up to you.

"Oh? Are you new? I can tell we're going to get along really well..." He said getting closer to you. You froze in place. But luckily Jumin arrived just in time to grab you and pull you towards him, kissing you passionately. While he glared at his coworker. Then he held your hand as you left the building.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

Jaehee took you out to breakfast at her favorite cafe. She'd left for a moment to use the restroom, when a man approached you.

"It's on me." He said, passing you a cinnamon roll with a note. Before you could read it, Jaehee appeared in front if him.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she glared his way. Then she crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were sitting at the computer playing video games with Yoosung online. Saeran hated this, and always knew when you were doing it.

"I thought I told you not to play with him!" He said irritatedly.

"Saeran, it's only video games. We're not even talking and you can see my screen from there." You sighed. "If you're so jealous then why don't you play with me?"

"Fine..." He sighed and you both went to play Mariokart together.


	4. When you trip

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were running around trying to get ready for Zen's performance. You ran passed some dresses, and slipped on one that was draped on the floor. You fell down right on your face. 

"Babe? Are you okay?" Zen said, helping you up. He was wearing his prince costume and it looked as if you both were in a fairy tale. 

"Yeah, I'm fine..." You rubbed your now dizzy head.

"Take it easy, okay?" He ruffled your hair and left to continue getting ready.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were relaxing with Seven on the couch when you heard your phone go off from the kitchen. You got up and ran after it, but slipped on a Buddha chip bag that he must've left on the floor. You fell with a 'thud', which Seven heard and ran over to investigate. 

"You okay?" He said from the doorway. You sat up and snatched the bag up from the floor.

"Why the hell would you leave your garbage on the floor?! The can is literally two feet away!" You said. 

"It must've fell out! I'm sorry!" He backed away from your wrath.

"Just be careful next time..." You said, tossing the bag into the trash.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung were making a huge breakfast for yourselves. 

"Now tap it against the counter, lightly..." He said. You took the egg and tapped it onto the counter, only for it to crack and leave a eggy mess on the floor. 

"Aw, man!" You added. You walked over to get some napkins to clean it up when you slipped on the egg. You fell on your hands and knees.

"Y/n! Are you okay?" He said, concerned that you had hurt yourself.

"I'm fine..." You got up and grabbed the mop and started cleaning up the now smeared egg on the kitchen floor.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You had something important to print out, but the printer was out if paper. You quietly opened Jumin's office door to find him sleeping with his legs sprawled out in front of him. You quietly snuck over to his desk, but tripped over his legs and fell. 

"What are you doing..?" He said, yawning.

"I... Just needed some paper..." You said, getting up. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a stack of paper for you.

"Thanks..." You said, taking the paper from him.

"You should probably clean up your knees, too." He said as you walked out.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You were carrying a tray with coffee on it towards the table. Jaehee smiled as you carefully carried it. But then you tripped over the rug and fell, dumping the brown liquid onto the expensive carpet.

"I'm so sorry!" You said, quickly trying to clean up the mess that had already stained and ruined the carpet.

"That's a shame... I really liked that rug... But it was just an accident..." She said, helping you up. 

❦[ Saeran ]❦

Seven was visiting your house and of course he was up to something. Saeran asked for some ice cream so you went to get him some, but as you walked into his room, you tripped over something and face planted on the floor. 

"DEFENDER OF JUSTICE STRIKES AGAIN!" You heard Seven say from behind you.

"You asshole! You wasted a whole bowl of ice cream!" Saeran yelled as he chased after Seven, smacking him with his pillow. He fell on the floor and passed out.


	5. They cook for you

❦[ Zen ]❦

You woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. Who could be cooking it though? Zen was usually too busy to cook a big breakfast for you.

You yawned and walked down the stairs. Zen was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie." He said, putting a large stack of pancakes on to a plate for you. 

"Morning." You sat at the table as Zen slid the plate in front of you and sat across from you with his own plate.

"What's the occasion?" You asked, pouring syrup onto your breakfast.

"I just felt like making something special just for you." He said, smiling and taking a bite of his pancakes.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You came home from work to the smell of pie. You followed the aroma into the kitchen and seen Seven.

"I made you a pie." He said, pushing the pie towards you.

"Oh boy what flavor?" You said, eagerly. 

"Pie flavor." He said.

"...I guess I can't say you're wrong..." You replied, taking out some plates. The pie was cherry, by the way.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You woke up on a sunny Saturday morning on your day off. You smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen, and ran down to eat. 

"Morning!" He smiled from the stove.

"Good morning! That smells delicious!" You said as he put a plate in front of you.

"I finally made a perfect omurice! Not a single opening!" He said excitedly as you took a bite.

"It tastes amazing too! Thanks!" You said, gobbling up the food.

"You're welcome!" He said as he hauled his plate to the table that had about three failed omurices on it.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You came home to the smell of freshly baked cookies. Who could've made them though? Jumin never cooks.

"Cookies?" You said. about five sheets of sugar cookies were on the counter, and Jumin stood in an apron.

"I originally made them for Elizabeth, but she wouldn't even take a bite..." He sighed, eating a cookie. "You can eat some if you want."

"Gladly." You said, taking a cookie from the sheet and eating it.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You got out of work early to surprise Jaehee and make her dinner. But when you walked in the door, you smelled food coming from the kitchen. 

"Jaehee? Your home early." You said, sitting at the table.

"So are you. I finished early today so I decided to cook supper for you." She said putting (favorite food) on a plate and setting it in front of you, then sitting down across from you with her own plate.

"Well I appreciate it." You said, digging in.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were just sitting on the couch, watching TV by yourself. Saeran walked in and just handed you a large Ice cream sundae.

"Oh? What's this for?" You asked, taking the bowl.

"Uhm... I don't know!" He started to blush and turned away.

"Well thank you!" You said, digging in to the sundae.


	6. You get hurt

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were cooking dinner as usual. You were cutting up some vegetables when you accidentally nicked you finger. You hissed and pulled your finger back. Zen, who was watching you from the dining room table, seen this and hurriedly ran to your aid.

"Sweetie you need to be more careful..." He said, taking your finger and washing it under the sink.

"I'm okay, it's just a little cut. Lemme just go get a band-aid from the bathroom." You smiled in reassurance and headed toward the bathroom. When you got back, Zen had already finished supper for you.

❦[ 707 ]❦

"Hey, can you open this for me?" Seven asked, giving you a Buddha chip bag. You struggled to open it, and when you finally did, a bag cut your finger. You ignored it and handed the bag back to him.

"Thanks. Oh, did you just cut yourself..?" Seven asked, examining your finger.

"It's nothing really." You smiled.

"Well I'd you're not worrying about it then I won't..." He said, but you could tell he was slightly worried seeing the little blood stain that had found its way into your blouse.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung were sitting around in the park. All of a sudden you felt a sharp pain in your leg.

"Ow!" You said, looking at your leg. A red mark was there and a bee flew away as you moved your leg. You assumed it stung you.

"What happened?" Yoosung asked, noticing you.

"I think I got stung by a bee..." You said. You weren't too worried about it.

"Eh? Are you allergic? Should I bring you to the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

"Nah. I'm just fine." You said.

"Okay... But tell me if you start feeling sick..." He said, pushing the insignificant sting into the back of his mind.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You and Jumin were relaxing on the couch when you heard a crash come from behind you. You looked behind you and seen Elizabeth 3rd on the table, with a shattered vase on the floor.

"What a mischievous kitty you are, Elizabeth." He said, getting ready to get up.

"Don't worry, I got it." You said, getting up. You started to grab the large shards with your hands, but a sharp edge on the porcelain cut your hands pretty badly.

"Ow, shit!!" You said, clutching your bloodied hand to your chest.

"Oh, look what you've done to you hand. Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up." He said, heading to the bathroom. You followed him and he washed and bandaged your hand, then cleaned up the rest of the vase on the floor.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You and Jaehee were at a coffee shop when the waitress accidentally dropped a cup on the floor, shattering it, and cutting your leg. You winced and held your cut, bloodying your hand a little.

"Ah, I should have a band-aid in here somewhere... Here it is." Jaehee rummaged through her purse and pulled out a band-aid, then stuck it over your cut.

"Thank you." You said, smiling.

"It's nothing really." She smiled back.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You and Saeran had just gotten home from the grocery store. Saeran gave you all of the bags while he walked ahead of you, not even holding the door for you. You sighed and put your leg out to catch the door before it closed, but it cut your leg.

"Saeran!" You whined, hurrying inside and beginning to clean the cut.

"Eh? I'm sorry!" He said, concerned. 

"It's fine..." You said. Saeran made you an ice cream sundae as an apology.


	7. when you fangirl

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were browsing your social media when you found a super hot pic of (Husbando). You felt your face get hot and squealed.

"Oh my god, (Husbando) is so cute/hot!" You squealed. Zen, who was sitting next to you, became concerned and looked at your screen.

"You're really screaming about that guy? He can't even begin to compare with my looks." He brags. You shot him a menacing glare and he shut up immediately. 

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were scrolling through images of (Husbando) when you found one of him shirtless. 

"Oh. My. God. SCREEEE!" You squealed at the picture. Seven looked at you like you were a crazy person.

"Why are you screaming? It's just some anime dude." He said, munching on his Buddha chips.

"He's not just some anime dude! He's a precious cinnimon roll that I must protect!" You said. Seven sighed and ignored you.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were messing around on your laptop sitting next to Yoosung when you found a super hot pic of (Husbando) and screamed. Yoosung flinched and looked at your screen, then snapped your laptop shut.

"Hey what's-" You were cut off by Yoosung, who grabbed your chin so you'd look him in the eye.

"I don't want to see you looking at any other guys except me. Understand?" He said in a low voice.

"Y- Yeah." You stuttered. He released your chin and went back to his happy self, smiling at you.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were looking at pics of (Husbando) when you found a super hot pic of them. You squealed at the picture. 

"I thought squealing at boys was something only teenage girls did..." He said annoyed.

"Shut your pretty mouth and let me enjoy this piece of art." You said. He smiled at your cute actions.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You were scrolling through social media when you found a super hot pic of (Husbando).

"Oh my gosh!" You yelled. Jaehee looked at your screen and smiled.

"Ooh..." She said, staring at the picture. You both stared at the picture for a good ten minutes.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were sitting on the couch with Saeran when you found a picture of your husbando. You tried to hold back a scream, but you failed, scaring the marshmallow boy next to you.

"W- What happened..?" He asked, fearing that he had done something wrong.

"Uhm, it's nothing!" You said, embarrassed.


	8. Halloween

❦[ Zen ]❦

You and Zen were going to an RFA party together. You got on your costume and left your room. Zen wa awaiting downstairs for you in his casual clothes.

"Aren't you going to dress up?" You asked.

"No costume can compare to my beauty! The same goes for you, but I have to say you're adorable in that costume." He said, grabbing your chin and kissing your cheek.

"Aw, thanks..." You blushed.

❦[ 707 ]❦

"707, defender of justice is in the house!" Seven burst out of his room wearing a super hero costume.

"Are you feeling it Y/N?!" He yelled.

"OH IM FEELIN IT ALRIGHT SEVEN, ARE YOU FEELIN IT?!" You yelled back.

"OH IM FEELIN IT Y/N!" He yelled again.

"WOOOOO!" You called as you both left the house for trick or treating.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

"Yoosung? Come trick or treating with me..." You whined, hanging on his shoulder.

"I can't! My guild is under attack!" He said, mashing the keys on his keyboard.

"But Yooosuuuung... I'm more important than your game... Aren't I?" You slid to the floor.

"That is true..." He slowed down and hesitated before turning his game off.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

Obviously Jumin wasn't the type of person that would go trick or treating, so he took you out to a fancy restaurant with a Halloween theme. Along with the main course was a fancy pumpkin wine and for dessert there was all sorts of autumn desserts.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

Jaehee got called in by Jumin for work so she didn't get home until late, so you made dinner and pie for her when she got home. Then you both watched movies until late at night.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You begged Saeran all day to come trick or treating with you. He eventually gave in, but he wasn't exactly happy about it. Every door you'd knock on, he'd just stand there with his care bear stare on, while you happily chanted trick or treat.

"Trick or Treat!" You smiled. The lady at the door dropped some candy in your bag. 

"And what do you say?" She asked Saeran.

"Candy. Now." He said. The lady slammed the door in his face.

"Ugh. Let's just go home! We've been around the entire block and barely got any candy." He said, stomping back towards home. You sighed and followed him.


	9. bugs

❦[ Zen ]❦

"ZEEEEEN!" You yelled from the bathroom. You had just gotten out of the shower no were wrapped up in a towel. A large spider hung from the ceiling. Zen bursted into the room.

"WHATS WRONG!?" He said worriedly.

"A BUG!" You pointed at the spider. He left the room and grabbed a baseball bat and swung it at the bug, smashing it into the wall. The wall had a small crack in it.

"There's a hole in the wall..." You said.

"A hole in the wall is easier to fix than an infestation of spiders, isn't it? It would've been a shame if that thing had mated. Imagine the beauty sleep I'd lose!" He walked out confidently. You never fixed the hole.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were clicking away on Seven's computer when you seen a beetle crawl across the screen. You gasped and backed up.

"Luciel?" You called for the redhead.

"Yeah?" He walked in with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Kill this bug." You pointed to the creature on the screen.

"Why? Is it BUGGING you?! HA!" He laughed.

"Yes, in fact it is." You cracked a smile. Seven turned around and grabbed a magazine and rolled it up.

"SEVEN OH SEVEN, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS HERE!" He dramatically swung the magazine at the bug, but missed. The bug fell onto the desk and began crawling over to you.

"AAAH!!!!" You both screamed and ran away. Eventually you came back and the bug was gone.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were playing LOLOL with Yoosung when you felt something crawl on your leg. You picked it off and found a beetle.

"Eek!" You squealed and tossed the bug on the keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Yoosung asked surprised.

"A bug was crawling on me!" You pointed to the bug. Yoosung looked at it as it crawled over the keyboard.

"Aw, don't be scared! He's cute!" Yoosung let the bug crawl on his finger. "Ow! It bit me! That wasn't very nice!" He tapped the bug, who fell back down onto the desk. He took a solo cup that was sitting on his desk and scooped the bug up and opened his window, tossing the bug outside.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You bent over to put some dishes in the dishwasher and felt a smack on your ass. Your turned around and seen Jumin.

"There was a bug." He said and tossing the dead bug in the trash. You blushed and finished putting the dishes in and left awkwardly.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

"EEK!"You yelled from the bathroom. You were just minding your own business, using the restroom, when a bee flew out from the shower curtain.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Jaehee asked.

"There's a bee in the bathroom!" You said frantically.

"A bee? Are you allergic?" She asked.

"I don't know..." You replied.

"Well then there's nothing to be scared of, Y/N." She grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table and went into the bathroom. You heard a few thwacks and then Jaehee said ow.

"You okay?" You asked.

"Yeah, it's just a bee sting." She came out of the bathroom and smiled.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You were just enjoying an ice cream cone when you spotted a HUGE (Tiny) spider on the floor. You panicked and hopped onto the kitchen table.

"Saeran!" You called.

"What?!" He replied from the living room couch.

"Help me!" You said. He didn't reply.

"Saeran! Please!" You called again.

"Fiiine..." He got up and walked into the kitchen. "What."

"A spider!" You pointed at the monster on the floor. He sighed and stepped on it, walking away.


	10. You wear his clothes

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were soaking in the bath for a while. You forgot to grab clothes and wrapped your towel around you and cracked the bathroom door open. Zen wasn't in the room, so you went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Then you went back into the bathroom and changed. The clothes were pretty big on you, but they were comfy. You walked out of the bathroom and Zen was sitting on his bed.

"I borrowed these clothes, if you don't mind." You said as you checked your phone. Zen looked over and a blush spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" You asked. He'd been staring at you for a while.

"Yeah." He smiled and scooted next to you, leaving a kiss on your cheek.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You'd been messing with the air conditioner for a while now. You were still learning how to use it and your forgot how to turn it off. It was stuck on the highest setting and the room was freezing. You finally gave up and grabbed Seven's jacket that was sitting on the back of his office chair and put it on. You then sat at the desk and turned on the computer. The jacket was surprisingly warm.

Sooner you heard footsteps coming towards the room. Seven must be home from his snack run.

"Y/n I got Buddha chi- oh my lord!" He walked in and covered his nose. A red drip fell from his hands.

"Are you okay?!" You got up from the chair and ran to his aid.

"Y- Yeah." He crawled out of the room, leaving the snacks on the floor. You shrugged and took the snacks and ate them.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. You ended up filling it a little too much and as you tried to take a sip, the hot liquid overflowed and spilled onto your shirt.

"HOT HOT HOT!" You repeated as you ran to the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Yoosung's and stripped off the steaming shirt. You dug out one of Yoosung's shirts and slipped it on. You sighed in relief and went to the couch to play some video games. A while after, Yoosung emerged from the world of LOLOL and seen you.

"Y/n..? Isn't that my shirt?" He asked. You paused your game and turned around.

"You don't mind, right?" You said.

"O- Of course not..." He started to blush and hurriedly walked out of the room.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You sighed as you opened your empty dresser. You forgot to do laundry again. Just like you did last week... And the week before... You decided to just wear some of Jumin's clothes. You grabbed a button up shirt and went to the bathroom to shower. After the shower you got dressed in the shirt and picked up the dirty laundry that was on the floor and put it in the washing machine. You turned it on and turned around. Jumin was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Jumin. I borrowed your shirt." You said. He didn't say anything but pulled out a red ribbon from behind his back...

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You were pretty stressed out from work today and decided to relax in the bath. You grabbed a pair of pajamas from the laundry basket without thinking and went into the bathroom. After your bath you realized the clothes you had grabbed were Jaehee's. You decided to put them on anyway. You knew she wouldn't mind. When you finished changing you walked out of the bathroom. Jaehee had come home from work and was cooking supper in the kitchen.

"How was work today, Jaehee?" You asked, sitting at the counter.

"Stressful. I seriously need a vacation..." She sighed and looked at you up and down, noticing her clothes on you. She didn't say anything though.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

Saeran was sleeping and you were bored. You glanced at the pile of laundry that you could be washing, and spotted Saeran's black jacket. You picked it up and slipped it on, then glanced at the door to make sure he wasn't there before taking a deep sniff of it.

"What are you doing with my sweater?" He asked, surprising you.

"Uhm... I don't know!" You panicked and slipped off the sweater, handing it to him.

"It looks nice on you!" Saeran blushed and walked away quickly.


	11. You do something weird

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were bored out of your mind. Zen was sleeping on the couch and you didn't feel like bothering him, so you sat in the kitchen and stared blankly. You spotted a bag of marshmallows on the counter and picked them up. You opened the package and grabbed a plate. You put a couple marshmallows on there and popped them in the microwave for about a minute, then watched them slowly expand. 

"What are you up to?" Zen surprised you. 

"Just... Experimenting." You said.

"Huh... Pretty cool." He looked at the gigantic marshmallows before leaving you alone.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were laying around on your bed, bored out of your mind. You just started mumbling to yourself.

"Get out of me swamp..." You said. You kept on saying it, trying to get the perfect Shrek voice. 

"GET OUT OF ME SWAMP!!!" You yelled. Seven heard you the entire time from his office next door and was laughing his ass off. Eventually he just burst into your room.

"THIS IS MY SWAMP!!!" He yelled, surprising you. You screamed and he tackled you.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were playing Sims and decided to cause as much chaos as possible. You set some macaroni on fire and watched as your Sims panicked, then we're set on fire, all before dieing. Yoosung walked in with the intention of asking you a question, but seen you staring at four burning people and giggling to yourself. He slowly walked away and closed the door, horrified.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were making yourself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. You poured your milk into a bowl, then grabbed the cereal and tipped the box to pour some in, but the box was empty. You sighed and tossed the empty box in the trash. There wasn't any more cereal, and you weren't about to waste a perfectly good bowl of milk, so you stuck your face into the bowl and started drinking it like a cat. Just then, Jumin walked in and seen your face buried in a bowl.

"What are you doing?" He asked, giving you a weird look. You quickly took your face out of the bowl.

"Just... Drinking some milk..." You wiped some milk off of your face.

"Do you want a cup?" He asked. You nodded and he handed you a large cup.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You were scrolling through YouTube boredly and seen yet another 1000 degree knife video in your recommendations. You were so bored that you finally gave in and decided to watch it. You were about halfway through watching a knife sizzle through a rubber duck, when Jaehee walked in.

"What are you watching..?" Jaehee asked confusedly. 

"Just some random video on my feed..." You left the video quickly and watched something more normal as Jaehee sat down next to you.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

Saeran wanted some alone time in his room, so you didn't have anyone to talk to. You were so bored that you started slipping your arms into the legs of your pants and wear them as a shirt, and putting your legs into the sleeves of your shirt to wear them as pants. Them you put mittens on your feet and socks on your hands. All that work putting on the clothes made you hungry, so you went to get a snack. Saeran just so happened to be down there as well eating some ice cream.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He said, looking at your strange attire.

"I'm wearing my shirt as pants and my pants as a shirt." You said.

"You're weird..." Saeran replied.


	12. Lizzy hurts you ;-;

❦[ Zen ]❦

There was an RFA party at Jumin's house. You and Zen were sitting on the couch and Elizabeth 3rd was on your lap. You were petting her and chatting with Zen when you felt Lizzy's teeth chomp down on your hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" You said to Lizzy, who jumped off of your lap.

"I told you not to trust her." Zen said.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You and Seven were chasing Elizabeth through the house. You finally grabbed her but she was struggling in your arms and accidentally scratched your arm. You put her down and held the scratch.

"I WILL AVENGE MY MAIDEN!!!" Seven yelled as he chased after Lizzy again. 

"I'm never inviting him over ever again..." Jumin said from behind you, shaking his head.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

Jumin left Elizabeth in your care while he was on a business trip. You were brushing the cat with Yoosung when she swatted at you and scratched your hand. She must not like having her belly brushed.

"Lizzy no! That's not very nice!" Yoosung scolded the cat, tapping his finger on Lizzy's forehead. She just licked at her paw before walking away towards a window. Yoosung ran to the bathroom and came back with a band-aid. He stuck the Hello Kitty patterned bandage onto the scratch.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Nope, thanks Yoosung!" You smiled and kissed his cheek and he blushed lightly.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were petting Elizabeth 3rd on your bed while Jumin was typing on his laptop. Occasionally, he'd glance over and smile, seeing you both play together. Lizzy flopped onto her back, and you thought she must've wanted belly rubs, so you started petting her tummy. But she didn't like that and swatted at you, leaving a large scratch on your hand that was bleeding.

"Elizabeth! No! You don't bite y/n!" He scolded. Elizabeth jumped off of the bed and Jumin brought you to the bathroom, where he washed your scratch and put a band-aid on it.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

Jaehee was once again tasked with taking care of Elizabeth 3rd while Jumin was working. You were petting Lizzy while watching TV with Jaehee when you felt something sharp. You looked down and seen Lizzy's teeth locked onto your hand. She hissed before jumping down.

"Hey, Lizzy! Be nice!" Jaehee said. She sighed and went to the bathroom to get you a band-aid.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

Saeran needed to get out of the house for a while, so you took him to an RFA party at Jumin's house.

"Cmon, pet her!" You said, holding out Elizabeth to him. Saeran sat with a face that screamed 'I hate you all.'

"No. Can we go home?" He said. 

"Nope, you needed to get out of the house." You held Lizzy in your arms but she jumped off, scratching your leg. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for messing with her." He smiled.

"I know, I know..." You sighed and went to get a band-aid.


	13. Christmas together

❦[ Zen ]❦

Zen had been working very hard practicing for his Christmas play. Tonight was the night he performed. You entered the theater in your Christmas dress and sat down in the front row. 

Of course he nailed it, and you met him backstage to congratulate him.

"Hey, Zen! You did great!" You smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I did! Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" He said. He was practically glowing with confidence.

"Sure!" You answered. Then you both went out to a fancy restaurant.

❦[ 707 ]❦

It was the first snow of the season, and Seven was excited to use his new sled. He drug you to a large hill covered in snow.

"Aren't you cold?" You asked Seven, who was only wearing his jacket and a small hat.

"Nope. I'm hot enough to melt all of this snow." He said while dragging the sled to the top of the hill. You laughed at his comment. 

"I specially customised this thing to be faster than lightning." He said, getting into the flame patterned sled.

"Yup flames make everything faster." You got in behind him. Then you both scooted forward to make the sled slide down the hill.

"Crap, we didn't plan this out!" He yelled. The sled slid down the hill, straight towards a tree.

"ABORT MISSION!" You yelled and dove out of the sled just in time before it crashed into a tree.

"Welp, this thing's totalled..." He looked down at the sled. The front of it was completely blown off.

"Nonsense!" You drug the sled back up to the top and slid down again with Seven, making sure not to hut any more trees.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung were holed up inside playing video games together. Yoosung got up and pulled away the curtains. His eyes lit up when he seen the snow layered on the ground.

"Y/N IT'S RAINING SUGAR!" He yelled to you. 

"Yoosung, that's snow..." You said. Has he never seen snow before?

"C'mon!" He grabbed a jacket and hat front the coatrack next to the door and ran out, sticking his tongue out to eat the flakes of snow that fell from the sky. You saw the opportunity and threw a snowball at him. It hit his back and he turned around.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He said, making his own snowball. You ran away, trying not to get hit, but he hit you right in the head. You both had a snowball fight until you both couldn't feel your fingers anymore.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

Jumin didn't have to work since it was a holiday, so you both could spend Christmas together.

"Elizabeth~ Time to open your presents~" Jumin said to Elizabeth, who was sitting down with a santa hat on and licking her paws. Jumin sat on the floor and pulled out a box and unwrapped it in front of the cat. Inside was a bunch of different luxery kitty toys and other stuff. The cat didn't seem to care though.

"Ooh, wow! What did you get me?" You asked Jumin. He totally forgot to get you something.

"Well how about dinner tonight?" He said. 

"Sure!" You happily played with Lizzy with her new toys.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You and Jaehee were making paper snowflakes to hang up. You unfolded yours but it didn't look too great. Jaehee unfolded hers to reveal an intricate paper snowflake.

"How do yours turn out so well?" You asked, setting your snowflake with its other failures.

"Well you have to try to cut as much as possible." She explained, folding another paper.

"Ooh!" You grabbed another paper and tried to cut as much out of it as possible. But when you unfolded it, it was still an octogon shape, just a very intricate octogon.

"Ugh." You sighed.

"I think it's beautiful!" Jaehee said, admiring your snowflake.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You and Saeran bought a bunch of sweets to build a gingerbread house with. Saeran was more interested in eating the sweets than decorating it. After a while you fully decorated the house with all sorts of candy and frosting.

"Now what do we do with it?" He asked.

"Well we can give it to someone, or use it as decoration, or just eat it." You said.

"No way am I wasting this !" He said, taking off the roof of the house. You smiled, he's so cute when he eats sweets...


	14. You're on your period

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were sleeping in on a Saturday morning. Zen woke up before you. He yawned and sat up. As he rubbed his eyes, he seen a small red spot on the blankets. He pulled the blanket back and seen a bloody mess on your pants. Zen got up and picked out some new pajamas for you, then went into the bathroom and prepared a shower for you. Then, he went back to the bedroom and shook you.

"Babe?" He said in a deep morning voice.

"No... Just a little longer..." You covered your head with the blanket.

"C'mon, I already got a shower ready for you." He pulled the blanket back off. You yawned and sat up. You kissed Zen's cheek before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind you, and undressing. As you undressed, you seen a large bloody stain on your pants.

'Crap... I didn't leak... Did I?' You thought to yourself. Meanwhile, in the other room, Zen removed the soiled bedsheets and replaced them with fresh ones. Then he went into the kitchen and made pancakes for you.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You and Seven were at Jumin's house playing board games with the rest of the RFA. You both sat in the living room on the couch, setting up Catopoly, Monopoly except with cats. The rest of the RFA was in the other room with Lizzy.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." You got up from the couch. 

"Uh... We have a problem..." You heard Seven say after you got up. You turned around and seen a blood stain on the white couch. 

"It's on my butt, too, isn't it?" You whispered. You were wearing a white dress, so of course it was.

"Yeah..." He replied. You both looked at each other until Seven glanced towards a bowl of strawberries on the table. He grabbed a fistful of them and smashed them into the couch, then onto your dress, then all over his own clothes. Just then, the rest of the party walked back in, with Elizabeth squirming around in Yoosung's arms.

"What happened to my couch?" Jumin asked.

"...We had a fruit war." Seven replied.

"Assistant Kang? Clean this up for me." He said to Jaehee, who ran into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies and started cleaning up the mess. You felt bad, but you were sure that if Jaehee knew what happened she'd totally cover for you.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were peacefully napping on the couch when Yoosung shook you awake.

"Y-Y/N?! You're bleeding!" He said worried.

"Eh..?" You stood up. "Where?"

"On your... Butt..." He said. You gasped and looked down. Luckily you didn't get any on the couch.

"I'll be right back!" You ran into the bathroom to change. When you got out, Yoosung was close to tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm fine." You smiled in reassurance.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were on the couch watching TV while Jumin was typing on his laptop. You got up to use the bathroom. When you got back, he just handed you a king size chocolate bar.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You and Jaehee were watching movie when you started getting horrible cramps. 

"I'll be right back..." You mumbled as you ran to the other room to get some painkillers. As you popped the pill, Jaehee walked into your room.

"Are you sick? You ran out pretty quickly." She asked.

"It's just cramps..." You put the lid back onto your water bottle.

"I see..." She gave you a kiss on the cheek and went into the kitchen. She dug into the back of a cabinet and pulled out a bag of (Favorite chocolate) and handed them to you. Then you both went back to your movie.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You and Saeran were messing around on your electronics when suddenly the WiFi went out. 

"Is your internet working?" Saeran asked.

"No, I'll go check it out." You got up and inspected the router. You turned it off and restarted it again but still nothing. You didn't feel like dealing with this right now, so you got frustrated fast.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" You yelled. Saeran got concerned by your yelling.

"Are you okay in there?" Saeran asked, getting up and coming to your aid.

"Sorry... I'm just frustrated..." You sighed and sat back in the office chair.

"Dude, you just had to press this button." He pointed to a button on the router. "You sure you're okay? You've been grumpy all week."

"I'm just on my period..." You said. Saeran blushed a little.

"I see... Why don't you share my ice cream with me?" He offered.

"That sounds great right now." You got up and shared a tub of ice cream with him.


	15. Valentine's day

❦[ Zen ]❦

You woke up Valentine's day morning sick. Really sick. You would feel bad if you asked Zen to cancel his plans, so you just sucked it up and went with him to dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as you were eating.

"Yeah, why?" You replied.

"Because your makeup is running a little..." He said. You took your phone out and used the inside camera as a mirror, seeing your mascara running all under your eyes from your eyes watering.

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" You said, trying to wipe the makeup off.

"Well, that would be rude..." You both finished dinner and watched movies for the rest of the night

❦[ 707 ]❦

It was Valentine's Day and you were driving home from work. You pulled into the driveway and when you opened the door, you were greeted by Seven, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ay, you're home! I've been waiting for you." He said. You walked over and looked at what was on the table- wine glasses that appeared to be filled with phd pepper and a bag of honey butter chips on a plate.

"Wow! You even waited for me to get home before you started eating!" You laughed and sat across from him.

"Just for you!" He grabbed his bag and opened it, putting two of the chips between his lips to make a kissy face. You tried to open your bag to do the same but for some reason it wouldn't open. Seven watched your face contort as you desperately tried to open the bag. He held back his laughter before bursting out, dropping his chips on the floor.

"Lemme see..." He said, taking the bag and trying to open it. He wasn't much better. It was your turn to laugh at his expense.

"Wait- watch as I turn around and magically open them..." He turned around towards the counter and you heard a loud popping noise. He twirled back around and handed you the bag, which had a large stab in it. You laughed and started eating the chips. After a bit of chatting, you heard a crunching coming from the floor. You looked down and seen a familiar fluffy cat eating the chips Seven had dropped earlier.

"Seven- You stole Elly?!" You said in shock. He was going to be in trouble later.

"Of course! Trust fund kid is no match for the defender of Justice!" He said, picking up Elizabeth. You both abused her until Jumin angrily showed up at your door and stole her back.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You got home from work and, to your surprise, Yoosung wasn't there to greet you. You sighed. He was probably up all night on LOLOL again. You went found him just as expected, with his face glued to the screen.

"Yoosung?" You said to him.

"Oh, hey, welcome home." He greeted, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"You know what day it is, right?" You asked him.

"Friday?" He said.

"No... It's Valentine's Day!" You said. His eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT?! I TOTALLY FORGOT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE SAD!" He tackled you and rubbed his face on yours.

"Ugh... Fine." You said, annoyed. Yoosung snatched your arm and started to run outside with you.

"Where are we going?!" You asked.

"Ice cream!" He tossed you into the car and you both ate a huge ice cream cake together.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You sat at the kitchen table in your nice dress you'd bought for the occasion, stroking Elizabeth's head. Jumin was supposed to be home by now. Your phone buzzed and you picked it up, checking the message.

[ Be home soon, meow! ]

Soon enough, Jumin arrived. You had your head down on the table and you didn't even notice him walk in.

"Y/n~" He whispered in your ear. You picked up your head.

"Oh! Jumin! Happy Valentine's day!" You went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face so you'd his his lips instead.

"Sorry I'm late, I found a box of stray kittens on the way." He said. You noticed that behind him was a large box. Every once and a while you'd see a tiny paw reach out.

"Jumin- You didn't..." You went over to the box and looked inside to find about 20 kittens inside.

"The shelter is closed and I figured you'd like them?" He said.

"Like them..? I love them!" You squealed and dumped the box of kittens out and they scurried in all directions. He smiled as you buried yourself in the cats.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You sad on the couch, bored, thinking about Jaehee. Jumin assigned Jaehee all of his work so that he could spend the night with Elizabeth, so Jaehee was drowning in work and cod spend the day with you. You decided to try to convince her to at least take a break for dinner or something.

[ Baeheeeee! ]

[ Yes? ]

[ Go to dinner with meeee! ]

[ I would love to, but I have work. ]

[ Can't you take a break? It's good for your health. ]

[ Fine... I'll be there in a few. ]

Jaehee showed up at your door and you both went out to dinner together. Jaehee decided to not stay with you and watch movies instead of going back to work.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

It was Valentine's day and Saeran hadn't even mentioned it. He was lazing around on the couch, like usual, and you decided to confront him.

"Y'know it's Valentine's Day." You said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Aren't we going to do anything?" You asked.

"I don't know..." He turned away from you.

"Let's go do something together!" You yanked him up from the couch and dragged him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked you.

"To get ice cream!" His eyes lit up and the mention of the dessert. You both went to the ice cream shop and got some ice cream together.


	16. He accidentally sees you naked

❦[ Zen ]❦

You and Zen got caught in the rain on your way home and you both got soaked. You went into the bathroom to change. You had two bathrooms in your house so he thought you were in the other one, so he just walked in without knocking.

"Occupied!" You said, covering your exposed body with your towel. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. He quickly turned away and walked out so he couldn't get a good look at you, muttering an apology as he closed the door.

❦[ 707 ]❦

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

This was a bad idea.

You had a two liter of PhD Pepper opened up and a handful of mints in your hand. You and Seven were basically doing an episode of myth busters inside of your house. You heard me, INSIDE the house. Not in the yard.

You shoved the mints into the bottle and it immediately started to explode, covering both of you in the soda.

"Ew, it's sticky!" You laughed. Seven picked up the soda that remained in the bottle and chugged it.

"Tastes good though!" He said. 

"That's true." You licked your sticky hand. 

"Ooh, lemme taste!" Seven ran up to you and kissed your cheek.

"This stuff's nasty I need to shower." You laughed and escorted yourself to the bathroom. Seven decided it would be a good idea to clean up the kitchen while you were showering. Just as you undressed, Seven walked in, intending to grab some towels. His face turned a bright shade of red, just like his hair. You only noticed him when you heard his glasses crack from the heat.

"Eh? Scram, tomato boy!!!" You covered yourself with your shirt and shoved him out of the bathroom.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You and Yoosung were playing Smash Bros together (lEmMe SmAsH) and you both got way too into it and Yoosung accidentally knocked his drink into you. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He grabbed a towel from a nearby laundry basket and handed it to you.

"It's fine. Be right back." You got up and went into the bathroom to change. Yoosung noticed you forgot to grab new clothes so he got you some. He didn't hear you respond to his knocking and opened the door a crack, seeing your top half exposed. His face turned a dark shade of red and he froze.

"Pervert!" You slammed the door in his face. But then realized you needed those clothes and opened the door a crack, reaching just your arm out and grabbing the clothes from him.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were cuddling with Elizabeth on the couch, when all of a sudden she sneezed, covering your shirt in her sneeze juice.

"Ew! Lizzy!" You said, getting up to change your shirt. Just as you took off your shirt, Jumin walked in.

"Y/n, in everything alri-" He paused and smirked at you as you gasped and covered yourself.

"Baka!" You threw a pillow at his face.

"Next time, close the door." He laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You had just woken up and made yourself a cup of coffee. You were half asleep, so as you took a sip from your cup it splashed all over your shirt. You cursed loudly and ran into your room to change. You didn't remember that Jaehee was still sleeping in your bed, and she woke up when she heard you, which just so happened to be when you took your shirt off. She noticed and covered her face with her blanket.

"Sorry..." You said under your breath as you quickly changed.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

"Y/n..." Saeran called from the couch.

"Y/n..!"

"Y/n!"

He sighed, you were probably ignoring him, he thought as he got up. He looked in the kitchen, and your bedroom, before ending up at the bathroom door. He knocked and called for you, but you didn't answer. You were in the bath with your ears submerged in the water and you couldn't hear his calls. Saeran's smol mind drifted to the worst case scenario. What if you drowned? Or slipped and fell? Or something worse? He wasn't thinking rationally and just opened the door.

"Y/n!" He said, bursting through the door.

"What?!" You covered your body with the shower curtain.

"Eh..?" He blushed, "I- Idiot! Lock the door!" He ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door. You sighed and continued with your bath.


	17. He gets... excited

❦[ Zen ]❦

You and Zen were getting ready for a party he was supposed to attend. Zen had bought you a really nice dress for you to wear with his last paycheck, but you were having some trouble getting it on since it had a zipper in the back. You couldn't reach it... You thought you could ask Zen to help.

"Hey babe," You called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this?" You asked him. He hesitated for a moment before slowly walking into your room, where your back was fully exposed along with a little bit of other areas. Zen quickly zipped up the dress for you before he could get too excited.

"Thanks." You turned around and smiled, which only made the situation worse. He quickly kissed you on your cheek then ran out.

❦[ 707 ]❦

Seven was at his desk working like he does every day. He decided to take a quick break and take a peek at the security cameras he'd left around your house. He found you in your bedroom laying on your bed while playing on your phone. His face turned red as he got a clear view of your undies from under your nightgown. He quickly turned the camera off and tried to calm himself down.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

"Yoooooosuuuung...." You whined. The new LOLOL game came out and Yoosung had been playing it for over a week straight. You were very patient waiting, but you were fed up.

"Give me a turn..." You asked him.

"Just give more minutes..." That's what he said every time you asked him...

"If you won't give me a turn... No chocolate milk!" You threatened.

"I drank it all though." He smiled at you cuteness.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you!" You grabbed the controller and tried to wrestle it out of his hands.

"Noooooo!" He yanked it back and started running away. You chased him around the house and eventually pushed him into your bed, straddling him and yanking at the controller. You both paused after you realized the position you both were in. Both Yoosung and you blushed when you felt a problem. His grip on the controller loosened, allowing you to snatch it.

"Pervert!" You ran off into the other room, leaving Yoosung alone with his 'problem'.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were in your room with Elizabeth. As you stroked her head, a thought crossed your mind. You tucked your T-shirt into your pants and dropped Elly in there through the neck hole. Elly seemed to feel fairly comfortable, she didn't scratch or squirm. She stuck her head out of the neck hole and you ran into Jumin's office to show him.

"Jumin, look! It's a pouch for Elly!" You smiled. Jumin looked at you, his eyes almost glittering at his two most favorite things.

"That seems very comfortable... Mind if I climb in too?" He said, getting up from his desk.

"Eh?! Uh, no thanks!" You blushed and ran out of the room, leaving Jumin alone. He couldn't calm down to focus on his work again after that.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You bought you and Jaehee a nice vacation since she was stressed out lately. The vacation was in Hawaii, and Jaehee hadn't worn her swim suit in a while since she was so busy, so it didn't fit her anymore. You both decided to go buy new suits together.

"How does it look?" You asked Jaehee after you tried on a cute bathing suit. Jaehee blushed at the sight of you. Luckily she wasn't a guy, because otherwise her excitement would be more noticeable.

"It looks wonderful on you." She replied.

"Really? I'll get this one then." You smiled and went back into the changing room.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

You had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. You didn't feel like putting a bra on after, since they were uncomfortable and would be hard to get on when your skin was damp. You went out into the living room and checked up on Saeran.

"What's up?" You asked him, sitting on the couch next to him and hugging him. Saeran immediately noticed the lack of a bra and flushed bright red, thinking thoughts he shouldn't be.

"I'll be right back-" He said, running quickly into the bathroom. You didn't know why, but you figured he'd just been waiting for you to get out of the bathroom so he could use it.


	18. You swear

❦[ Zen ]❦

You were cleaning up around the apartment. As you were washing dishes, you dropped a plate on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"Damn it!" You said, grabbing the broom and sweeping up the glass.

"Are you alright?" Zen asked,.unfazed at your foul language. He cursed quite often as well.

"Yes, I'm fine." You sighed in frustration, dumping the shards into the trash.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You were reading a really good book that you'd just bought with your last pennies. You'd been reading it all day, and you were finally at the end. Of course, it was a cliffhanger. And you couldn't buy the next book for weeks.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" You yelled, causing the redhead next to you to gasp.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING PROFANITY!" Seven yelled. You sighed and went in the other room to punch your mattress.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

You were playing Super Smash Bros with Yoosung and getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter. Every single match Yoosung had won. Finally, you snapped.

"Are you shitting me?!" You exclaimed as you'd once again lost. Yoosung gasped at your foul language.

"Y/N! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" He apologized.

"It's not really your fault I'm trash at this game..." You laid back on the couch and sighed. You both took a break from the game to watch TV instead.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You were petting Elizabeth 3rd on the floor of Jumin's office. All of a sudden, she lashed out and scratched your arm.

"Damnit!" You hissed, pulling your arm back as blood started to trickle out of the wound.

"Elizabeth! That wasn't nice!" He scolded. "Are you alright?" Jumin asked, dabbing the blood off of your arm with a tissue. He didn't really care that you swore.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask the maids to bandage it." You said, dismissing yourself to the hallway, where a maid bandaged your scratch.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You and Jaehee went out to the coffee shop near your apartment again. As you both were chatting, you misjudged how heavy your cup was and spilt a little of it onto your lap. The coffee was fresh and very hot, so it burned you.

"Shit..." You said under your breath.

"Ah, here's some napkins. But don't say that too loudly." She said, glancing behind her to an elderly couple. You grabbed the napkins and tried to dry your pants.

❦[ Baeran ]❦

You were at the dining room table with Saeran. Seven was in the other room making you both some breakfast. He walked in with two plates of scrambled eggs and set one in front of each of you.

"Bon appetit!" He said, leaving you both alone. Just as you both took a bite...

"What the FUCK SEVEN?!" You both said in unison. The eggs were way too salty and they burned your mouth. Seven was in the other room laughing. You stayed in the dining room, chugging water to relieve the saltiness and Saeran went into the other room and poured the entire container of salt onto his head...


	19. He helps you clean

❦[ Zen ]❦

Zen had left for a week for work. Meanwhile, you sat around and did everything Zen wouldn't let you do, like eating 5 bags of honey Buddha chips in one sitting, chugging down bottle after bottle of PhD. Pepper, and playing video games all day. You woke up from a nap on the living room floor to the sound of the front door opening. You'd totally lost track of time and didn't clean up any of the mess you'd made over the past week.

"Y/N? This isn't good for you..." He said, looking down at the mess of junk food on the floor. "At least you were eating..."

"Yeah... Sorry..." You said, getting up and beginning to clean up. Zen bent over and helped you by picking up the empty bottles of soda. He forced you to eat broccoli for the next week to make up for all of the junk you ate.

❦[ 707 ]❦

You and Seven were laying on the floor, catching your breaths. You'd initiated a pillow fight with him and you'd both fought to the death, making quite a mess in the process. 

"Seven, look at the mess we made..." You said, looking at the strewn blankets, clothes, and other things that were in the room at the time of the fight.

"Ah! This is the perfect opportunity!" Seven sprang up and ran to the closet, digging out two maid outfits.

"Go change!" He said, shoving the frilly dress into your arms and going into another room with a similar dress. You debated whether or not to put it on, but you couldn't say no to Seven. You put on the dress, stockings, and heels; then put your hair into pigtails. After you finished changing, you opened the door and seen Seven in a similar outfit, holding a feather duster.

"How do I look?" He said, winking at you.

"Stunning!" You smiled. "But i think we'll need more than a feather duster for this mess."

"Oh, don't worry." He strutted into the room and began cleaning.

You did all of the work while Seven dusted the walls with his feather duster.

❦[ Yoosung ]❦

It's been a week... I think... Since the new LOLOL came out. You hadn't left your house at all. Eventually you and Yoo had to take a break, and today had to be that day. You peeled yourselves from the TV to get food. When you turned on the lights, a mountain of garbage appeared- Honey Buddha chip bags, chocolate milk cartons, soda cans... A week's worth of them surrounding the pile of pillows and blankets you both have been lounging on.

"Yoosung, can you help me clean this up? Please?" You sighed. 

"Yup~!" Yoosung pounced into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag, helping you shovel the mountain into it. You filled up five bags and chucked them outside for the garbage truck. Then he passed out on the floor from the combined exhaustion of an all nighter and the cleaning.

❦[ Jumin ]❦

You had just woken up and while Jumin was getting ready for work, you decided to make the bed.

"Honey why are you cleaning? The maids can do it." Jumin said to you. 

"I dunno..." You stopped making the bed and flopped down onto it lazily, eventually falling back asleep.

❦[ Jaehee ]❦

You had just finished drinking a cup of coffee. You set the cup next to the pile of cups that hadn't been washed in days. You sighed and started washing them.

"Y/n? I can do those." Jaehee said after seeing you washing the dishes. You thanked her as you went to take a nap.

❦[ Saeran ]❦

Saeran was lazily laying on the couch like usual. You were cleaning up, and asked Saeran for a favor.

"Can you take out the trash?" You asked him. He sighed, got up, and did as you said.


End file.
